1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of fabricating a laminate having two or more layers based on at least a organic synthetic filament non-woven and glass fiber woven web or scrim, and the product and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminates composed of bonded fabrics are useful in wall and floor coverings of constructions such as residential and commercial structures. They are particularly useful in the roofing felts and insulation, where the laminates are utilized as support material. The bonded fabrics find particular applicability as carrier in bituminized roofing felts and membranes. Naturally, these laminates can be coated with other materials such as polyvinyl chloride.
Various laminates fabricated on the basis of polyester filament non-wovens and a fabric made of glass fibers is known in the industry. For example, South African Patent Document ZA 94/02763 discloses laminates having two or more layers including a fabric of glass staple fibers and a non-woven of continuous filaments pre-consolidated by needling.
German Patent Document DE 195 21 838 A1 concerns a compact compound fabric which has at least three layers and wherein the intermediate layer is woven fabric of inorganic fibers.
German Patent Document DE 195 43 991 A1 discloses a woven web which is used as reinforcing structures in road construction. The non-woven web is a grid bound to a non-woven.
Finally, European Patent Document 0 806 509 A1 describes a carrier having a textile fabric which may be a non-woven of polyester and a reinforcement, wherein the reinforcement may include a scrim, a woven web, a non-woven, etc.
Some of the disadvantage associated with the laminate composites described above is the mechanical, dimensional and fire retardant properties of these composites when they are employed in bituminized roofing webs.
To meet the requirements of the roofing industry as well as the sealing, flooring and insulating industries, it is an object of the invention to provide a laminate having two or more layers including non-woven synthetic webs and woven webs of glass fibers or scrims of glass fibers, bound by needling and consolidated by a binder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laminate where the glass fragments formed during production are minimized, thus reducing the dust formed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide laminates having two or more layers and exhibiting improved mechanical and dimensional stability.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a laminate which may be used in bituminized roofing webs having improved delamination and fire resistant properties.
Other objects and aspects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the specification and claims appended hereto.